LEB:PC:Vaedalis WindWalker (CrimsonFlameWielder)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 2d4+9. Notes: +1 to damage rolls against a creature granting combat advantage to Vaedalis - Light Blade Expertise Vaedalis gains combat advantage against enemies that have no creatures adjacent to them other than himself - Cunning Stalker Vaedalis deals +1d6 damage against enemies at maximum hit points - Weapon Property}} |Action=Free |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='Requirement:' Vaedalis must be wielding two melee weapons. Trigger: Vaedalis hits with a melee basic attack on his turn. Target: One creature. Attack: +14 vs AC, 2d4+7 damage. Special: Vaedalis can use this power only once per round. Notes: +1 to damage rolls against a creature granting combat advantage to Vaedalis - Light Blade Expertise Vaedalis gains combat advantage against enemies that have no creatures adjacent to them other than himself - Cunning Stalker Vaedalis deals +1d6 damage against enemies at maximum hit points - Weapon Property}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=Ranged 20/40, +9 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=10 (+2) |Constitution=11 (+2) |Dexterity=21 (+7) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=17 (+5) |Charisma=8 (+1) |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Athletics +8, Nature +12, Perception +12, Stealth +11 |Languages=Common, Elven |Feats=Spiked Chain Training, Cunning Stalker, Light Blade Expertise |Equipment=Challenge-Seeking Spiked chain +2, Bestial Hide Armor +1, Bracers of Mighty Striking, Footpads, Camouflaged Clothing, Backpack, Dagger boots, Flint and Steel.}} Character Information Background Appearance Vaedalis is not the most physically imposing person you could ever meet. At least, that is, until he pulls out his wicked spiked chain and shows you that he has truly mastered his weapon. He moves with the grace and agility of the cobra, yet he is capable of the swift skittering movements of the desert spider. He exudes a calm that few warriors possess, seeming to absorb everything around him and process it with a cold finality and understanding. Few things escape the notice of his keen blue eyes. Age: 119 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Vaedalis is the epitome of today's loyal houseman. He does nothing unless it serves a purpose. To him, nothing has purpose if it does not suit the needs of his superiors, leaders, or elders. He is extremely self sure, but not so much as to seem arrogant. When he has his sights set on something, only death itself will stop him from reaching his goals. Hooks * House Orien calls. Where will it take Vaedalis? * Oh slithering serpent, lay ye supine on thy warming rock? Oh skittering spider, lay ye in wait? Ware thee of thy enemy, for Condor doth fly overhead, and Vulcher doth seek thee out. Kicker Vaedalis grew up walking the paths of House Orien. Having lost himself in the desert, he was befriended by a shaman who taught him the way of nature and showed him how to be a desert predator. It has served him well protecting his house's caravans from terrain and enemy alike. Adventure Log Equipment Coins: 31gp Encumbrance: 53lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Elf (PHB) * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Elven * Elven Accuracy power * Elven Weapon Proficiency (Longbow and Shortbow) * Fey Origin * Group Awareness: non-elf allies w/in 5 squares gain +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: Elves ignore difficult terrain when they shift. * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Ranger (Scout) (HotFK) * Aspects of the Wild (Scout): Vaedalis can use Aspect of the Cunning Fox and Aspect of the Dancing Serpent as At-Will utility powers. These are stances. * Attack Finesse: When Vaedalis makes a melee basic attack, he can use his Dexterity modifier instead of his Strength modifier for the attack roll and the damage roll. * Dual Weapon Attack: Vaedalis gains the dual weapon at-will attack power (see summary above for details). * Power Strike: Vaedalis gains the power strike encounter power. He can use this power twice per encounter (still only once per turn; for power details, see summary above). * Wilderness Knacks: Vaedalis knows 3 wilderness knacks: ** Ambush Expertise (Ranger): Whenever Vaedalis makes a Stealth check, each ally within 10 squares of him gains a +2 bonus on their next Stealth check before the end of Vaedalis' next turn. ** Wilderness Tracker: During a short rest, Vaedalis can make a Perception check (DC determined by the DM) to inspect the area around him. This area can be as large as 10 squares on a side. If his check succeeds, Vaedalis determines the number and nature of the creatures that have moved through the area in the past 24 hours. He ascertains when and where they enter the area, as well as when and where they left. ** Watchful Rest (Ranger): When Vaedalis takes an extended rest, he and any allies also taking the rest do not take the -5 penalty to Perception checks for sleeping. * Flashing Blade Mastery: Vaedalis gains a +1 bonus to weapon attack rolls while he wields a light blade in his off hand. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Master Mixer Background Scholar (PH2): +2 Arcana. Skills and Languages Languages: Common See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.